Degrassi meets the circle
by CassieNick4everTSC
Summary: What happens when Clare leaves to go to Chace Harbor for a few weeks during the summer? Eli thinks she is being distant and might break up with him. But that's not it.
1. 1 Shocked

**Clare's POV:**

I'm Clare. Clare Edwards. I'm 18 years old. I'm dating Eli. My best friend is Adam and I am a witch. My best friend, Cassie, and her sister, Diana, are also witches. Their circle told me everything.

They live in chance harbor, Washington. Cassie called me and asked me if I could come to chance harbor to meet them. So I did.

But I didn't tell Eli, because Cassie and Diana told me not to tell anyone about being a witch. It would expose the chance harbor circle-cassie's circle, if any outsiders knew about us. I didn't want to keep it a secret from Eli and Adam.

But I didn't have a choice.

Adam and Eli are my best friends, besides Alli and Jenna.

I walked over to Eli. He was talking to Adam by their lockers. All of us go to Degrassi.

I hugged him. He looked at me and kissed me,even though it's against school rules.

Cassie called. I pulled away.

"Clare, we have a problem. The Balcoin kids are coming. " Cassie told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

"What?" I asked. Eli and Adam looked confused.

"Diana left town and I need another person to help is out. Bella, KC, Ally, kiki, Emma and I can't do it alone. With Diana out of chance harbor there is no one else to help us out but you." She told me.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"In about a month." She answered me.

A month from now is April 22nd. It's been 3 years since Julia died.

"Wait. Next month is April 22nd. I can't make it that day Cassie." Eli looked at me worried.

"I am NOT leaving Eli here." I told her.

"Clare, it's fine. I'll be okay." Eli told me. I put my phone on my shoulder.

I was still worried. Eli must have seen that on my face because he hugged me.

"I'll be fine. Adam and I will probably hangout that day anyways." Eli said and Adam nodded. I looked at Eli and Adam.

"Ok. But if you need me call me. Adam if something is wrong call me immediately." I told him. He nodded.

He knew what I meant.

"I will." He promised.

I had my phone by my ear again.

"I'll be there Cassie. Don't worry." I told her and hung up.

"You sure you're going to be okay without me for one day?" I asked, him worried.

"Clare. I'll be fine. As long as you come back to me." Eli told me.

"Always."

"Don't worry Clare. Eli and I will hangout at my house next month. I will call you if anything goes wrong. I promise." Adam said.

"Okay. Just worried about you." I said.

Eli hugged me.

"Ok you two lovebirds. The bell will ring any second." Adam said just as it rung.

"I'll see you in class." Adam said as he walked away.

Eli and I went to our classes.

I walked away when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and wished I hadn't.

"Fitz." I said, surprised he's here and back at Degrassi once again. Last time I saw him was when he was at my house trying to get me to be with him and break up with Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV:

What was Fitz doing back here?

"Clare." He said.

"Don't get near me, especially when Eli and Adam are around. " I warned him.

I ran to class. I sat down in my seat.

All day I couldn't concentrate in class. It was the end of the day and I felt dizzy. Everyone was in English by the time I got there.

I stood in the doorway when I fainted.

All I saw was darkness.

Eli's POV:

I walked to English. After I few minutes Clare came in.

Then she fainted. Class hadn't started yet. I ran to Clare.

I yelled. "Clare fainted."

Ms. Dawes called the ambulance.

They came a few minutes later because I heard sirens.

They came in and put her in the ambulance. Adam and I followed when Ms. Dawes nodded.

"Can Adam and I ride with her? She's my girlfriend." I told the paramedic.

"She's like a sister to me." Adam said.

"You can ride with her." the paramedic told me.

Ms. Dawes came out. The entire school was out.

"Adam and I will go with her." I said and Ms. Dawes nodded.

We left.

Clare got put in a room and the doctor told Adam and I that we had to stay in the waiting room.

After a few minutes the doctor came walking toward us.

"How is clare?" I asked.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her fiancee." I lied.

"She's like a sister to me." Adam replied.

"She will be fine." the doctor replied. "She was just in shock. She is free to go."

Adam followed me to Clare's room.

I opened the door.

"Clare, are you okay?" I asked, going toward her bedside, next to her.

"I'm fine, Eli. I just fell and got dizzy." Clare said.

"We were worried. Ms. Dawes called the ambulance." Adam said from standing next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I saw Fitz. But that's not why I blacked out. I saw someone I thought I saw before. I don't remember what they looked like though." She told us.

"It's alright. As long as you are okay." I told her.

"How did you get in here without getting into trouble?" Clare asked.

"I said that you were my sister. Eli over here said that you and he are engaged." Adam said, laughing.

Clare looked away and blushed.

"Thanks." She said. "I need to call Cassie and tell her that it will take a little longer than I thought to get there."

"Don't worry, Clare. Eli and I will hangout on that day."

Clare smiled.

Clare's POV:

I smiled because Adam and Eli will hangout on April 22nd.

I smiled because Adam and Eli were hanging out that day. It wasn't Fitz who made me go into shock.

It was someone else. I feel like I've seen them before. But where?

What do you think? Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**clare's pov:**

The doctor said that you are free to go." Eli said.

"Ok."

I got my phone out and called Cassie.

"Cassie, it might take me awhile to get there. I fainted." I told her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. Be careful." she said and hung up.

Eli and Adam went out of the room while I changed.

I got ready and came out of the room. Eli and Adam were waiting for me.

I signed out and we left.

Adam, Eli and I went to his car. Eli got another hearse after he crashed his old one when I broke up with him 2 years after Julia died.

We all got in and he drove off.

"Clare, will you please tell us what's going on? Why do you keep leaving town?" Adam said, from the back seat.

"I can't. I would love to but I can't." I told them.

"Why? We are both worried about you." Eli told me.

"Because it would put all of us in danger. Especially me." I told them.

I know I can trust them. But Cassie doesn't want me to expose us.

Diana called me.

"Clare, Cassie left the circle. So you and I are the only two leaders. You've got to come to chance harbor."

"What? Cassie left the club? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we need you here." she said.

"Fine. But on one condition. If I go, Eli and Adam go with me. I'm tired of not telling them." I told her.

"You do realize that you would get killed? Also Eli and/or Adam would be used as bait by the witch hunters just to lure you away from us and possibly have you injured or killed." Diana said.

"I know that there is a chance that Eli or Adam could be used as bait just to get me away from the circle and that the witch hunters would kill me." I told them.

"What?!" Adam yelled.

"Shh." I told him.

"That's the one condition. I go there with Eli and Adam and they find out or I'm not going and they are kept in the dark for who knows how long." I told Diana.

"Fine. You can bring them." she said, giving up.

"Thank you." I told her and hung up.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Now I can tell you. I'm a witch. My best friend, Cassie, her sister, Diana, their friends and I are witches. That's why I left town. I'm going to see them. Diana said that both of you can go with me."

Eli and Adam didn't say anything. We got our stuff packed at our houses. Eli picked up Adam and I and we ready to leave and go to chance harbor.

As we got outside, I stopped.

"Wait. I have an idea." I said. I pulled put my phone and dials Emma's number.

"Emma, bring us to chance harbor." I told her and hung up.

In a second we were at Cassie's house.

"Wow." Eli and Adam said.

"These are my friends. Diana, Emma, Bella, KC, Ally, Adam Conant, Jake Armstrong, Melissa, Faye, laurel, Susan, Sean and Scarlett." I said. "My boyfriend Eli and best friend Adam." I said.

"So why did Cassie leave?" I asked.

"I don't know. She just left." Diana said.

"So what's going on?" Eli asked.

Diana explained everything about my magic and what happened to the circle.

"Do you know where Cassie went?" I asked after Diana explained everything.

"I think she may be hiding something from us." Faye said.

"Or she's upset about Nick's death." Diana said sternly.

"Well she did say that she believe that Nick's death was her fault. Even though he drowned to get the snake-like demons out of him."

My phone rung.

"Is this Clare Edwards? I'm calling about Cassie Blake?" the person one the end of the line said.

"This is Clare. What about Cassie?" I asked.

"She was check into the hospital." the person told me.

"What happened? Please don't tell me that she crashed her car after her friend died." I said, remembering that it's what Eli did after I broke up with him 2 years after Julia died.

"No. She didn't. She's diagnosed with bulimia." the person said.

"What?" I asked.

I didn't think that this could happen to her.

"I'm sorry." the person said. She hung up.

"What happened to Cassie?" Diana asked, worried about her sister.

"She's been diagnosed with bulimia after Nick died." I told her.

"We have to find her." Diana said.

The whole circle used a crystal to find her.

It located her.

"She's in the abandoned house where she found out she is a witch." Diana said.

We drove over there. Eli and Adam came with me. We followed them.

We got to the abandoned house a few minutes later.

"I'm going in. Everyone else stay here." I said to the circle. No one argued.

I went inside. "Cassie!" I shouted.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me.

I screamed.

I used my magic to throw them across the room.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Nick."

"We thought you were dead. We thought Cassie was in here. She left the circle today. She's diagnosed with bulimia."

Cassie came out of the shadows.

She ran up to Nick, crying. He held her.

Everyone else came in the room.

"It's Nick." Diana said.

"He's alive." I said.

Everyone else was shocked.

I noticed a note on the table.

_Dear Clare,_

_I want to talk to you. Meet me at the boathouse in chance harbor._

_See you soon._

_P.S. you saw me at Degrassi. _

I left and went to the boathouse.

I got there and I saw her.

Black hair, black outfit. I knew who she is.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." the girl told me.

"I have nothing to say to you, Julia. You hurt Eli after you walked away. You faked your death. He was devastated. He couldn't get over you for a year. He crashed his car 2 years after we thought you were dead. I don't want you near me. You're pathetic if you think he will forgive you, because I sure don't. I had to help him with his hoarding. He was hoarding, he was over protective. He crashed his car to win me back on April 22nd,2011. I don't want you near me." I yelled and hit her.

I left and walked away.

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's POV:  
I went back to where the circle, Eli and Adam were.

"Where did you go?" Diana asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, angrily.

Nick held onto Cassie, who was still upset. Adam Conant glared at Nick.

"Cassie said that you were leaving town." I said to Diana.

"I decided to stay." she said.

"Clare, kiki, Emma, KC and Ally need to find their book of shadows." Cassie said, who was standing beside Nick.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Clare needs to find hers. Emma, Bella, ally and Kiki have found theirs already." Diana said.

"So that leaves KC and I." I said and looked at the brunette haired girl.

Diana nodded and said a spell  
_We need to locate Clare's book so we can have a look._

The book appeared in front of me.

Diana said another spell  
_We need to locate __KC's__ book so we can have a look._

It appeared in front of her.

I looked through the book. I got to the end.

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone jumped a little.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"It says that John Blackwell is my father." I said.

Cassie and Diana were shocked.

"Is that it?" Diana asked.

I nodded.

I went to the abandoned house. After a few minutes, Julia appeared.

"What do you want? A chance to take Eli away from me?" I asked, bitterly.

"No. I've been watching you and eli for awhile from a distance. He's happier with you." she told me.

"It doesn't seem like it. You have no idea how devastated he was when you were gone."

"I'm sorry. But Eli is happier with you. I can tell." she said walking toward me.

"Eli loves you. It took him a year to get over you. But he loves you more than me."

I took a step back and I fell down the stairs.

I blacked out.

Julia's POV:

After clare fell, I knew I had to do something. If I didn't Eli would be mad at me when he finds out I'm alive.

I called Cassie.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked. We didn't want Eli to find out that I was alive.

"Clare fell down the stairs, when I was talking to her." I said.

I couldn't believe that Clare thought that Eli loved me more than her.

"Ok. We are coming." I left the abandoned house.

I left Cassie a note.

I didn't think that Clare would be the one to doubt how much Eli loves her.

_She __actually__ believes that Eli loves me more than he loves her? What happened to make her think that? What happened to Eli after I faked my death? How much did he miss me? Did it really take a year for Eli to get over me?_

Cassie's POV:  
I knew it was Julia who called me. After she hung up, I turned to everyone.

"Clare got hurt. She fell down the stairs at the abandoned house." I looked at Eli and Adam.

Both of them looked worried.

We went to the abandoned house. We went to the bottom of the stairs. Clare was lying there.

"Clare." Eli said, running toward her.

I kneeled down and felt for a pulse.

I shouted "She's not breathing!"

We took her to the hospital.

The nurse looked up and asked "what happened?"

I spoke up "she fell down the stairs."

The nurse took her to a room and the rest of us waited.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

She looked at us.

"Are any of you Clare's family. " We nodded.

"She and I are enegaged." Eli told the doctor.

I pointed to Diana and i saying "we are her sisters."

"Clare will be fine. Whoever called you saying that she fell, saved her life. She was bleeding when we got her into a room. If the person hadn't called you then it would have been much worse. She's very lucky." the doctor said.

Eli spoke up, worriedly asking "can we see her."

"She's awake but she might not remember the fall. She might need to take it slow the next few days." the doctor told us.

We nodded.

"Who called you and told you?" Adam Torres asked.

"A friend of mine." I said.

_Thank you, Julia. _I said in my head.

We walked to Clare's room.

She looked at us.

"Eli?" She reached out for him.

He hugged her.

"I'm here." he said, pulling away.

"Clare, are you okay?" Adam asked his best friend.

She nodded.

The doctor came in and said "you are free to go, Clare." then left.

We left. Clare was riding with Eli and Adam.

We went back to my house.


End file.
